Meet World
by Anya Ivan Braginski
Summary: Indonesia cemas. Telah di putuskan oleh PBB untuk mempertemukan semua para Personifikasi Negara dan itu termasuk diri nya.
1. Chapter 1

Indonesia cemas. Telah di putuskan oleh PBB untuk mempertemukan semua para Personifikasi Negara dan itu termasuk diri nya.

 **Meet World**

 **A Hetalia Axis Powers Fan fiction**

 **Disclaimer:Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning:Typo,Gaje,Dll**

Indonesia tidak takut tapi hanya sedikit khawatir. Bagaimana sikap Negara lainnya ketika mereka melihat dirinya ? Apakah mereka masih tetap akan menjalin persahabatan atau tidak ? Dan yang paling membuat cemas Indonesia adalah tentang Pernikahan.

Indonesia harus bisa memilih negara yang bisa bermamfaat bagi pembangunan Negara. Pilihan terbaik mungkin sekarang adalah Rusia. Tapi, apa Rusia akan bersedia?

Memang hubungan antara Diri nya ( Pemerintahan ) dengan Pemerintahan Rusia sangat baik. Tapi, itu bukan jaminan Rusia akan bersedia.

" Ini buruk...," Indonesia makin merasa cemas.

" Nona Indonesia, kita sudah tiba gedung pertemuan di London, Inggris."

Indonesia mengangguk," Terima kasih, Pak!" Indonesia tersenyum.

Di kawal dua orang Pria berjas hitam. Indonesia sampai di sebuah pintu besar dan megah.

" Disini ruang pertemuan, Nona Indonesia. Ruang pertemuan ini sangat rahasia dan di jaga ketat. Jadi anda tidak perlu merasa khawatir jika ada warga biasa yang bisa masuk." Seorang Pria berjas hitam di sebelah nya menjelaskan.

Indonesia mengangguk." Saya mengerti. Terima kasih." Indonesia melemparkan senyum hangat dan ramah.

Wajah Pria berjas hitam sedikit memerah melihat senyuman manis gadis sangat cantik berambut hitam di depan nya." Baiklah, Nona Indonesia. Silahkan masuk!."

Pria berjas hitam itu dan teman nya yang lain sedikit membungkuk hormat lalu membukakan pintu besar itu untuk Indonesia.

Dengan senyum hangat, sekali lagi Indonesia mengucapkan terima kasih dan kemudian Indonesia masuk kedalam ruang pertemuan itu.

" Sungguh Negara yang sangat ramah." Kagum Pria berjas hitam itu.

(-)

" Hey, ada Negara baru lagi yang datang." Seorang Pria dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan dengan mata biru dan kacamata mendekati nya. " Halo! Namaku Amerika! Siapa namamu, Nona ?"

" Indonesia." Jawab Indonesia masih dengan senyum ramah walaupun tadi dia sedikit terkejut.

Mata biru America berkedip," Kamu Indonesia ?"

" Y-ya."

" Wow, aku tidak pernah menyangka wujud personifikasi dari Indonesia bisa secantik ini." Kaget America berteriak hingga menarik hampir semua Personifikasi Negara yang berada di ruang pertemuan itu.

" Bloody git, untuk apa kau berteriak sekencang itu ?" Seorang Pria berambut pirang cerah dan mata hijau dengan alis tebal berteriak kesal pada Amerika.

" Lihat, Inggris! Ini Indonesia. Bukankah dia sangat cantik?" Amerika lansung menarik Indonesia lansung kehadapan Inggris. Sedangkan Indonesia wajah nya sudah memerah karena menahan malu. Di dalam hati nya Indonesia sedanf mengutuk Amerika dengan seribu sumpah serapah dan kutukan.

Inggris memandang takjub Gadis cantik di hadapan nya. Rambut hitam mengalir dari Gadis itu di hiasi dengan bunga Jasmine dan tubuh mungil tapi cukup proporsional nya di balut kebaya putih cantik. Inggris bahkan tidak bisa berkedip sedikitpun.

Sebelum Inggris bicara sepatah katapun. Seorang Pria dengan rambut hampir perak abu- abu dengan mata ungu lansung memeluk Indonesia erat. " Kamu Indonesia, Da~? Aku Russia. Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu Indonesia."

Mata hitam kecoklatan Indonesia melebar karena terkejut. Tapi, akhirnya lebih santai dalam pelukan Pria besar yang mengatakan dirinya adalah Rusia. Indonesia tersenyum lalu balik memeluk Russia." Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Russia."

Russia melepaskan pelukan nya." Kamu sangat cantik da~"

Wajah cantik Indonesia memerah. Dengan senyum malu - malu Indonesia menatap Russia. " Te-terima kasih, Rusia. Kamu juga terlihat ga-gagah." Kata Indonesia gugup.

Senyum lembut lansung muncul di wajah tampan Russia." Terima kasih, Indonesia da~"

Menarik tangan Indonesia, Russia lansung membimbing Indonesia untuk duduk di samping nya." Kamu duduk di sini da~."

Indonesia menuruti perintah Russia dan duduk di samping nya. Sedangkan di sisi lain Inggris dan Amerika menatap Russia jengkel. " Kenapa Indonesia bersedia pergi dengan Raksasa itu ? " Gerutu Amerika kesal.

Alis tebal Inggris juga berkedut marah. " Mungkin karena hubungan Negara mereka cukup dekat. Yang aku tahu jalinan persahabatan dan kerja sama Indonesia dengan Russia sangat baik."

" Memang, hubungan negaraku dan Indonesia tidak cukup dekat seperti Russia. Tapi, bukankah hubungan kami juga cukup baik ?" Amerika masih jelas tidak terima.

Inggris mendesah jengkel." Mana kutahu." Inggris pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Amerika.

" Hey, tunggu Arthur!" Amerika memanggil Inggris.

" Jangan meneriakan nama Manusia ku, Git!" Teriak Inggris marah.

Indonesia menatap penasaran pada personifikasi negara lain nya. Ada yang berambut pirang, perak? Dan ada juga yang berwarna coklat.

Seorang Pria berambut dan bermata coklat menarik perhatian Indonesia. Pria itu memiliki wajah begitu manis dan polos dan kini sepertinya Pria itu sedang sedikit berdebat dengan Pria berambut pirang pendek dengan badan tinggi besar.

" Halo, Indonesia. Aku China, aru~."

Seorang Pria dengan rambut hitam panjang di ikat kuda rendah mendekati Indonesia. Pria Asia yang mengenalkan diri nya sebagai China tersenyum ramah.

Indonesia balik tersenyum lalu mengambil tangan yang di sodorkan China. " Aku Indonesia. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, China."

" Aku Jepang." Seorang Pria berambut hitam pendek tiba - tiba berdiri di samping Indonesia membungkukan badan nya.

Indonesia terkejut tapi akhirnya tersenyum lembut pada Jepang. " Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Jepang."

 **TBC**

 **Maafkan Saya. Saya itu Newbie. Jadi banyak Kesalahan. Tolong minta Sarannya dan Review please. Sekian, Terimakasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet World**

 **A Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer:Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning:Gaje, Typo, Dll**

Indonesia melihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan takjub. Pertemuan para personifikasi negara ini bukanlah hal seperti rapat tapi lebih tepat seperti pesta kecil atau lebih cocoknya ajang pencarian jodoh.

Para pemimpin negara di dunia telah sepakat untuk membangun kerja sama melalui pernikahan antar personifikasi karena di anggap lebih awet dan menguntungkan tapi ada juga kerja sama yang di dasarkan persahabatan. Apalagi jumlah personifikasi negara perempuan jumlahnya jauh lebih sedikit dari laki - laki. Indonesia bahkan dapat menghitung dengan jari jumlah perempuan di ruangan ini.

Indonesia melihat gadis yang sepertinya dari asia seperti dirinya sedang memandang memuja pada Jepang yang sedang bicara serius macam politik dengan China. Indonesia jadi kikuk sendiri karena Jepang duduk di sampingnya dan takut di anggap saingan oleh gadis itu. Bukan berarti dia tidak tertarik pada Jepang, dia tampan dan manis dan juga sopan tapi Indonesia mempunyai sejarah buruk dengan Jepang di masa lalu ketika ia di jajah oleh Jepang. Walau sekarang ia tidak mempersalahkan itu, tapi dia telah mencoret Jepang dan negara - negara yang pernah menjajahnya dalam daftar calon suaminya. Tapi, Indonesia akan sangat senang jika hanya bersahabat saja dengan mereka.

Daftar paling atas dari calon potensial adalah Rusia, dan China juga dapat di pertimbangkan. Indonesia mencuri pandang dari China lalu menatap Rusia di sampingnya. Mata ungu Rusia menatap balik mata hitam Indonesia dan ia tersenyum lembut padanya, " Ada apa, Indonesia, da~?"

Indonesia cepat menggeleng dan tersenyum kikuk. " Tidak apa - apa kok, Rusia." Malu karena tertangkap basah memandang Rusia, Indonesia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada personifikasi lainnya.

Indonesia tidak tahu orang - orang di depannya personifiksasi dari negara apa kecuali Amerika dan Inggris yang di temuinya tadi. Lupakan Amerika dalam daftar pasangan potensialnya karena Indonesia telah memasukan dalam daftar yang harus di hindarinya. Dan untuk Inggris, Indonesia tidak mau bersaing dengan saudara nya Malaysia. Indonesia menatap Gadis berambut hitam yang hampir serupa dengan nya, Malaysia yang sejak daritadi sudah jelas mengincar Inggris. Bukannya takut tapi Indonesia tidak mau menambah masalah dalam hubungan dengan Malaysia yang masih rentan itu hanya karena seorang Pria.

' Nah, mari kita lanjutkan observasi memburu calon suami!' Indonesia dalam hati meringis. Kalau saja ini bukan perintah dari Bapak Presiden dan kemajuan negaranya. Indonesia pasti tidak akan melakukan hal ini.

Indonesia menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Pria berambut coklat yang sekarang sedang memegang bendera putih di hadapan pria berambut pirang. Pria yang menarik perhatiannya tadi.

" Maafkan aku, Vee~~"

" Seharusnya kau tidak menumpahkan pasta ke meja Itali!"

Pria berambut coklat makin ketakutan," Aku tidak sengaja, Vee ~~"

Pria berambut pirang hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu meraih serbet untuk membersihkan pasta yang di tumpahkan Italia tanpa sengaja tadi. Jerman, pria berambut pirang itu hanya berkata pasrah," Lain kali lebih berhati - hati, Italia!"

Italia mengangguk cutely.

Dan itu sungguh membuat Indonesia gemas sendiri. Ingin rasanya Indonesia membawa pulang Italia untuk di simpan di rumahnya.

' Ehhhh ?' Indonesia lansung menepuk dahinya. Apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya ?

' Italia ?' Indonesia berpikir, ' Mungkin bisa di jadikan bahan pertimbangan.

Indonesia mulai mengetahui nama negara personifikasi di ruangan itu. Ada Prancis, Latvia, Kanada dan masih banyak lagi.

Bahkan ada yang mulai melakukan pendekatan.

Contoh : Islandia dan Linchestein, Taiwan dan Jepang dan yang agak meragukan Inggris dan Malaysia.

Indonesia sudah lebih intens berbicara dengan Rusia baik politik dan hobi masing - masing dan mereka cocok. Rusia juga merasa nyaman dengan gadis berambut hitam di depannya dan mulai berpikir untuk melakukan ikatan kerja sama lebih dekat dengan pernikahan. Lagipula Indonesia adalah salah satu negara yang paling dekat dengannya selama ini. Ia bahkan tak menyangka bshwa personifikasi negara kepulauan iu adalah seperti gadis belia yang sangat mungil dan cantik yang bila di bandingkan dengannya yang tinggi besar.

" Rusia! "

" Belarus ?!"

 **TBC**

 **Ini saya sudah lanjutkan Minna san. Terimakasih** **sebanyak banyaknya telah Membaca, Mereview. Khususnya untuk Hanasaku12 Terimakasih Senpai! Sampai disini dahulu. Review** **please**


End file.
